Grudge Match
Grudge Match is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis After Grandpa Phil and Big Bob give each other fender benders on their cars, they try to settle who pays for the damages in a game of golf. But Grandpa gets golf confused with Tennis. Can Arnold teach him before the big game Sunday? Plot Grandpa and Arnold are at the Root Beer Palace in the parking lot, drinking root beer floats. When backing out of the parking lot, Grandpa hits Big Bob's car, who was also backing out. While Grandpa is being nice, Big Bob is immediately hostile. This results in an argument, even childishly. Big Bob says he late for a golf game, and that he has to going. Before he leaves, he and Grandpa make a bet that on Sunday the two will play a game of golf where the loser must pay for the damages of both cars. That night, Grandpa reveals to Arnold that he's confused between golf and tennis. He hopes that Arnold will coach him. The next day, Big Bob and Helga are at the golf course. Big Bob bosses Helga around, and nearly gets a hole in one on a difficult course. Meanwhile, Arnold and Grandpa buy a set of golf clubs at Scott's Pro Shop. Scott the Cashier offers a video he made titled I Guarantee You'll Know How to Play Golf If You Watch This Video. Grandpa watches the video. But he finds it so boring that he falls asleep though it. Arnold suggests that Grandpa should go practice. The next day, Arnold, Grandpa, and Ernie go and practice. Arnold sets up various obstacles, such as a kiddie pool. Grandpa's first shot is a miss at the ball. With his next shot, the club flies out of his hands. His third shot ends with the ball puncturing through a beehive, and Arnold, Grandpa and Ernie run as the angry bees chase them. Grandpa thinks he did terrible, but Arnold assures that he's really improving. Instead of staying, that night, Grandpa attempts to sneak out, but Arnold catches him. Grandpa lies and says he's taking his suitcase to be cleaned. The suitcase opens, which is full of clothes. Grandpa tells the truth; he says he can't beat Big Bob and that he'll be humiliated. However, Arnold encourages his Grandpa to go through it, pointing out that it's more humiliating if he doesn't show up and it's better to try and fail than not at all. Grandpa stays instead. He watches the golfing video to put himself to sleep and get ready for the big game. The video says, 'Take your putter and carefully aim, and soon you'll master this exciting game.' The next morning at the course, the games begin! Grandpa is winning after various holes because of the video's rhyming techniques. Soon enough, Big Bob and Grandpa are tied. Then during Big Bob's next turn he hits Helga on the head with the golf ball and she falls to the ground. Arnold responds by saying "Helga! Helga are you okay? Say something!" Just then Helga replies with a monologue and while just about to say the word "love" Big Bob comes over to yell at her. She then quits being his caddie. Then, at the last hole, Grandpa doesn't have a rhyme for the difficult course. Bob is soon ahead with two strokes. Grandpa hits his ball into an outdoor restaurant. Arnold tries to give a poem, but fails. Grandpa closes his eyes and takes his shot; he makes it! When leaving, Grandpa backs his car out and suggests they go get a root beer float. Soon enough, his car hits Big Bob's again. Grandpa decides that they should pay for it over a game of tennis. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Episodes that focus on Grandpa Category:Episodes that focus on Big Bob Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript